


It's My Life

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Jon Kent was never really noticed, not even by his family. He's sad and alone and hurt. When his powers develop, he goes to visit Paris, he heard it was beautiful from the bat family. There he meets someone, someone that could change his life forever.Adrien was a hero and he knew it so when an innocent farm boy crash lands in his heart, what's a guy to do? Fall and fall hard.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Dick Grayson & Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Mar'i Grayson/ Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	1. New Life

Jon was always a little jealous, he couldn’t help it. His older brother Conner always got all of the attention. He got so much of it that when Jon’s powers started to manifest that he didn’t even tell his parents. They wouldn’t have noticed anyway.

When Jon started to fly, he would take trips to see new places and be back by dawn, not that his parents would have noticed.

There was one time where he flew all the way to Paris and that was when he met him. (Well and I guess her too.) He was confident and bold and brave and everything Jon wasn’t. That was when Chat Noir told himself that he was going to do everything he could to make Jon as confident and cool as himself. 

Easier said than done. After weeks of Jon visiting and talking to the heroes, Jon gave up and went home for good. Chat was disappointed but still didn’t know why yet and that leaked into his behavior as Adrien. His father had started to take notice. Which on its own would have been a miracle but he decided to talk to him. Let his father know that everything had “went to shit”. 

Jon, back at home, was on his phone talking to Damian.

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve lost all hope.” Jon said into his phone trying to keep the tears from falling.

“Bullshit Kent, listen, I’m taking a trip to Paris to see my girlfriend, you should come too. It’ll be for a week and we’ll live normal lives there,” Damian said talking slow hoping that I would understand.

“They won’t even know I’m gone in the first place,” Jon said before Damian hung up.

.............................................

When the plane landed Dick, Kory, Mar’i, Damian, and Jon walked off and over to see the Mayor and his daughter. 

She started asking Damian all kinds of questions most had to do with a girl named Lila but that was beside the point.

Jon had already started looking around for Chat Noir or Ladybug but they weren’t there.

Adrien was walking to school and was shocked to see Chloe’s seat empty but a little less shocked to see that Marinette's seat was also empty. She had mentioned something about a boyfriend last night on patrol and how he was bringing someone that he wanted her to meet.

“So my boyfriend Damian Wayne and his niece Mar’i are coming to visit soon. Such a shame that Dickie’s poor daughter shares the same name as Marinette,” Lila said before fake crying into her arm making Adrien roll his eyes.

“Have you ever met Kory?” Rose asked excitedly.

“Yeah, tons of times, she says I have a warriors spirit. She’s literally the sweetest. I also got invited to the wedding soon. I can’t go though cause it’s too far and I would have to miss school,” she said looking down clearly upset.

“What about Jon Kent? I heard him and Damian are pretty close.” Just then the bell rang and the door burst open. Marinette was walking in with a boy with black hair and glasses. For some reason, I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. 

She walked to the back of the classroom with him and they sat down laughing a little before our lesson started.

...............................................

“How was your first day of torture?” Damian asked walking down the hall after popping up out of nowhere to scare Jon.

“Fine,” Jon said trying to get his heart rate back down. “There was this boy though, he wouldn’t stop staring at me for some reason.”

“Do you think he likes you?” Mar’i teased appearing on his other side while Jon muttered something about “goddamn bats”.

“I don’t know, I only came here to see the guy I actually like,” Damian glared at him ”and to support you obviously to support you.” Jon finished looking up at Damian.

“Good answer, how are you going to find him? How are you going to get him,” Damian covered Mar’i’s ears “alone?” Mar’i looked up at her uncle in annoyance.

“That’s your second class, better get going farm boy,” Mar’i said as Jon ran off flipping both of them off clearly upset with the way things have been going.

He’ll find him eventually and when he does he’s going to tell him everything.


	2. Love Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Jon is 5'7 and Adrien is 5'11. That's a fucking adorable ship.

It was a full moon that night and Jon was tired of being cooped up. He missed being able to fly or “go vroom” as his aunt Kara used to say. He walked over to the balcony and stood on the edge closing his eyes and just feeling the cold wind brush through his hair. He stretched his arms out feeling free and was shocked when a hand wrapped around his wrist making him fall forward.

Jon panicked his arms waving everywhere as he tried to regain balance while the Chat just wrapped his arm around Jon’s waist and pulled him back up laughing.

“Have you always been this clumsy?” Chat asked before Ladybug dropped in.

“I am taking so much offense to that!” Ladybug said as Jon shook his head eyes wide. Chat then took a change of tone.

“I thought you weren’t coming back. I always went to the little meet up spot so we could talk about our parents and stuff but you never came,” Chat said as Jon turned away.

“So clearly this is none of my business, bye,” Ladybug said blushing before throwing her yoyo and whooshing away.

“I was trying something Chat. I was trying to get along with him. Kon was a clone of my father that he took in, then a few years later they had me. I tried to understand why they loved him more than me but I just... I couldn’t. I hated him,” Jon said before breaking down crying. Chat walked over wrapping Jon in his arms. 

Jon sobbed into Chat’s shoulder as Chat pulled him in closer. Jon rested his hands on his upper arms before pulling away slightly. Chat smiled down at him still hugging him.

“You have to talk to me about these sorts of things from now on, okay?” Chat asked smiling. Jon nodded before walking away to sit on the edge of the balcony again. 

“There’s actually something that I wanted to talk to you about,” Jon started.

“Oh really? What might that be?” Chat asked going to sit beside him.

“It’s something that I wanted to tell you since I first met you. For the first time, I felt like someone understood me. Even with my powers, you were a mystery, I guess that’s what sort of made me gravitate toward you. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I...” Chat’s baton started blinking and ringing.

“I’m so sorry, I have to take this. I’ll be back later though and you can tell me,” Chat said before going off to meet Ladybug.

“I’ve loved you since the day I met you,” Jon said to himself before Mar’i came out to tell him that Dick said it was time to go to bed. “Since when do bats have rules about bedtime?” Jon asked but went inside to sleep anyway.

..................................

Another akuma defeated but at what cost. 

“Chat is something wrong?” Ladybug asked concerned for her partner.

“I don’t know. Before I left Jon was going to tell me something. It sounded important,” Chat said sitting on the rooftop.

“Or you wanted it to be important.” Chat looked at her surprised, “You thought I didn’t know about your little crush Adrien? I’m honestly a little upset with you right now. I’m literally dating a ninja, you think that I wouldn’t pick up on things that are so obvious?” Ladybug asked before laughing.

“I meant about the fact that I you know...” Chat looked at her for help.

“Nope you’ve got to say it all on your own big boy,” she teased. 

“The fact that I like Jon, that I may or may not like guys.”

“You were staring at Jon earlier in school today, I don’t think that he likes Adrien version of Chat Noir, you need to work on that,” Ladybug said before getting up to go home.

“THAT WAS JON!?” Chat asked before she swung off laughing. “I’m an idiot.”

..................................

Chat landed on the balcony from earlier and looked inside. Jon was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Chat opened the door and walked in. He sat on the bed, he knew about Jon’s super abilities and was trying to be careful.

“Jon, I hope that earlier you were going to confess to me that you love me. I love you too,” Chat said before getting up to leave. “I know you don’t feel the same way, after all who would love me.”

He transformed in his room not even looking at Plagg as he threw a piece of cheese in the air for him to catch.

“What’s got you down kid?” Plagg asked.

“Have you ever loved someone Plagg?” Adrien asked looking to his kwami for advice.

“I have actually and I’m being serious for once. I’m not talking about cheese kid, I’m talking about a kwami. She doesn’t take me seriously, don’t make the same mistake that I did kid. Ask him out soon before someone else does,” Plagg said before shoving more cheese in his black hole that he calls a mouth.

..................................

Jon looked out his window when Chat left.

“So he loves me huh?” 


	3. True Life

Jon walked into the school with Marinette in the morning. She was acting weird. He saw a girl in the front of class talking about Damian and Mar’i and for some reason Jon Kent.

“Do you think that you could set me and Jon up?” a girl from another class asked.

“Totally, we could go on double dates! Dami would love to see Jon with someone! I wish that I could introduce you and Mar’i Max but Dick is super overprotective. I could totally talk to her for you though,” Lila was spitting lies. Jon glared at her so hard that his eyes started turning red.

“Who does she think she is! She can’t talk about me like I’m some sort of object!” Jon yelled. “How is anyone buying this crap?” Jon asked Marinette super upset, like not normal upset, his powers were starting to flare up. His mouth had frost coming out of it and his eyes were glowing. Marinette had to turn him the other way so no one would see.

“She’s been feeding them lies for months now, I’ve gotten used to it. Unless you want to give away that you’re a Kent and not a Jon Smith then I wouldn’t say anything,” Marinette said as Jon calmed down. 

Jon looked at her sadly adjusting his hat and pushing up his glasses. He didn’t like being treated like an object and Damian and his girlfriend knew that better than anyone.

“Do you know Conner Kent?” Alya asked wanting to know more about her idol’s kids. 

“You want to know what I should be doing right now? I should be saying “Oh hell no.” while I march over to the group of kids taking off my hat and glasses. “You guys aren’t buying this are you? Be lucky that it was me hearing this and not your Dami,” I would say putting an emphasis on Dami. Damian hated that nickname. “I’m disappointed in you guys, Marinette told Damian and I about how great of a class she had, I guess had is the right word. Expect terrible things in your future Lila,” and I would glare before walking away.”

“Sounds badass Jon but she would find a way to twist your words. Like saying that you always hated the idea of her and Damian and would say that you had a crush on him or something like that. That’s not fair to you Jon, you’re too precious for this world,” Marinette said taking him by the hand and pulling him into the classroom. 

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but Jon spoke first.”I won’t tell Damian. He should find out on his own and if he does find out, he won’t have as much self control as I do and neither would Mar’i for that matter,” Jon scolded.

They went through the rest of class ignoring the stares that they got. Once class was over, Jon went to the bathroom and pulled out his phone.

“Mar’i here.”

“Yeah, it’s Jon,” Jon whispered.

“Yes I know, I have caller ID Jon,” Mar’i laughed into the phone.

“I need you and Damian to get to school right now,” Jon said feeling bad for going back on his promise to Marinette but this had to stop.

“We’re on our way.” Mar’i said before hanging up and Jon left the bathroom to go to his next class. 

..................................

In the middle of class there was a knock on the door and Mar’i walked in wearing shades and Jon snuck out of the room taking off his glasses, changing his shirt, and throwing his hat. He walked into the room halfway through Damian’s speech were he was going to reach from his sword.

“Damian! They don’t deserve that kind of treatment!” Jon yelled eyes wide taking the sword from him. Adrien looked at Jon a little worried for him.

“You’re going to deny that you know me Dami? Is it because she tells you all of those lies and she’s threatening me behind my back. You’re my hero Dami,” Lila said running up to Damian. Jon and Mar’i stood in front of him.

“Touch my uncle and I’ll kill you sausage hair, only I get to call Uncle Dami, Dami. Back off before I fry you!” Mar’i yelled her eyes were glowing green.

“She got to you too? Don’t tell me that Jon is in on this too?” Lila said throwing out her arms and falling to the floor crying.

“I’m going to kill myself! I’m going to kill myself and it’s your fault!” Mar’i yelled.

“Have you been watching The Office Mar’i?” Damian asked getting off track. The entire class started arguing while Damian and Mar’i talking about The Office.

“ENOUGH!” Jon yelled and everyone looked at him. “Do I need to call Bruce, or Jagged Stone, or my parents, or literally anyone else on the planet that you’ve claimed to have met Lila? If you fess up now then I’ll consider it done but if not, I’ll have my parents ruin you,” Jon said glaring at Lila who stood up looking around.

She ran out of the room.

Adrien stared at Jon who blushed and looked down at the ground.

“Sorry, I’m not normally like that,” Jon said before leaving the room. Adrien left the room too not following Jon but when he saw him, Jon was being held by a giant hand and was struggling to get down.

“Lila, put him down!” Adrien yelled scared for his crush. Marinette ran out of the classroom and saw Jon she was scared for him and Damian and Mar’i gasped.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time Jon?”


	4. Crazy Life

Damian talked with Lila as she swung her fists and him and Mar’i.

Jon was scared, not because he was being held by Lila who was now known as Bugiarda, no he was scared because Chat Noir was coming to save him and that would mean having to talk to him. Just then, Chat’s baton hit Bugiarda’s other hand trying to hit her but not hit Jon.

“Jon! It’s okay, we’re coming to get you out of there, just hang on okay!” Chat yelled nervously. One slip up and it could cost him dearly. Chat got this pissed off but determined look on his face and charged at Bugiarda while she swung with the hand not holding Jon. She then jumped away over to the Eiffel Tower.

“We’ll just have to wait here for them. So Jon, about you calling your parents, I heard a nasty rumor that they don’t really love you at all. You don’t think that’s true right?” Bugiarda asked. She wanted him to get angry, she wanted him to lie. Cameras were everywhere if he said the truth then everyone would know.

“They have Conner to be proud of. I know that for a fact, they will never love me as much as they love him,” Jon said glaring at her. She shrunk a little. He answered a question, not THE question, but a question. Damian was really starting to rub off on him.

Chat Noir and Ladybug stood in front of Bugiarda so she dropped Jon to attack Ladybug. Chat ran over to catch him and picked him up... bridal style. It wasn't the position that made Jon a blushing mess no it was the fact that Chat was smiling at him and holding him tight as if he would never let go.

Chat put him down still holding his waist. “About what you were saying last night,” Jon gave Chat a look that made him laugh. “Right, right, bad timing got it,” Chat said before turning around and talking out his baton.

“Chat wait!” Jon said grabbing his shoulder. Chat turned around before Jon gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Kick her ass.” It took every bit of willpower that Chat had to not pull him in and kiss him, like really kiss him.

“Got it, but we’re having that talk later okay?” Chat asked looking at Jon who smiled and shook his head.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

..................................

Twnety minutes, a deakumitized Lila, an angry Mrs. Rossi, and an angry call from Conner later and Jon was just about ready to go to bed. Jon laid there thinking about Chat and how he wished he knew who Chat was.

“Jon,” a voice said from the window.

“Chat?” he asked running over to the window and pulling open the curtains. It totally wasn’t Chat, it was Jon’s dad Clark Kent.

“Jon, son, if you think your mother and I love Conner any more than we love you then you are crazier than the Joker. We have to work with Conner to make sure he doesn't run away. Jon-El you mean more to me than the world itself and you better get that through your thick skull,” Clark said ruffling his son’s hair. “Now, who’s this Chat fella? Should I stick around and have a talk with him?” Clark asked eyes glowing red while he smiled.

“Clearly I want my father, who is Superman, around the guy I like. It’s a no brainer,” Jon said sarcastically.

“Alright, I know when I’m not wanted. Love you kiddo,” Clark said before flying off into the sky.

Two minutes later, Chat came in through the window.

“Nope,” Jon said pushing him back onto the balcony. “We’re talking out here where Mar’i can’t hear through the walls,” Jon said closing the curtains.

Jon tripped over his feet while walking over to Chat and started to fall. Chat wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist and held him close.

“I thought we were going to talk,” Jon said raising an eyebrow but his body betrayed him and his hands settled on Chat’s shoulders. Their faces were inching closer and closer Jon’s eyes fluttering closed.

“What’s there to talk about?” Chat asked one hand resting on the back of Jon’s head the other arm curling tighter around his waist. They could feel the other’s breath on their lips as they leaned in closer Jon wrapping his arms around Chat’s neck. 

..................................

Marinette walked into the hotel room that the Grayson’s were staying in saying hi to Kory and Dick who were talking quietly in the kitchen about wedding plans.

“Oh, I almost forgot! If you would be up for it Kory may or may not want you to design her wedding dress,” Dick said making Marinette freak out.

“I would love to Kory that sounds awesome. We’ll have to talk about that soon, I’m just here to see if Jon’s okay,” Marinette said before walking into Jon’s room and seeing two figures standing there faces not touching but almost there. Yeah, she wasn’t proud of it but Marinette walked over and threw the curtains open. 


	5. Protective Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mar'i is a meme lord and you can't tell me otherwise

Of all the people to interrupt him Adrien never expected it to be Marinette. Marinette’s boyfriend glaring at him while reaching for his sword? 100% absolutely a possibility but Marinette?

“So…. how’d you two meet?” she asked smirking at Adrien and Jon who were still aggressively wrapped up in each other.

“Shouldn’t you be with Damian?” Jon sassed throwing her a glare that could go explosive in seconds if she didn’t play her cards right. 

“I actually came here to check on you but clearly you’re fine,” the two boys looked at her as she fidgeted slightly. “I’m just gonna…” she pointed to the door before running out.

“Well, that just about ruined the mo…” Chat angled Jon’s head up and pressed his lips against Jon’s.

{ Didn’t expect that did ya?}

Jon flailed a little, eyes wide open staring into Chat’s closed ones before his fluttered shut melting into the kiss. His hands rested on Chat’s shoulders as Chat’s held him closer on his nape and lower back. This was everything that had wanted and more. When Chat pulled back, Jon slowly opened his eyes Chat was smiling widely making Jon smile too.

“So, how about that talk?” Chat asked offering his hand to Jon.

“Am I flying or are you taking me somewhere?” Jon asked staring at the hand.

“I’m taking you precious,” Chat said making Jon go bright red as he took Chat’s hand looking down a little to hide his face

.……………………………………….

Mar’i was hanging out with a girl who said that her name was Kagami. Mar’i, like her parents, fell hard and fast. Kagami wanted to help her learn more Earth ways of fighting and Mar’i taught her some Tamaranian moves in return. 

As if Mar’i was going to deny the perfect girl, that was until she saw her best friend making out with Chat Noir on the roof of the school at ten o’clock at night.

“I am sorry Mar’i I would like to do this again soon but I must go,” Kagami apologized and kissed her cheek before leaving. Mar’i turned so red that Superman’s cape would be jealous. 

She snapped out of it.“Yeah, I’ll text you! See you later Kagami!” she yelled to the girl at the doorway who waved laughing slightly at the overenthusiastic girl. Mar’i then stared at her friend. “WHAT THE F*CK IS UP KYLE!” she yelled making Jon jump so much that he fell off the roof and landed in Mar’i’s arms. “What’s up princess?” she asked carrying him back up to the roof to Jon’s boyfriend? “We’ll talk later,” Mar’i said glaring at Chat Noir before flying home.Jon took a deep breath and sighed.

“Okay, there’s something that you should know about Mar’i,” Jon started before he got a text from Teen Queen (Mar’i) that read: I have nineteen bottles of dish soap. “She’s friendly unless you give her a reason not to be. Even though I’m like a month older than her she insists on being my guard dog and biting off anyone that even goes near me’s head.” 

Teen Queen: I am shookith. 

Teen Queen: I’m a lesbian. 

Okay that one was too easy, Jon snorted and typed back: I thought you were American.

“I wouldn’t blame her, it’s your friend that I’m worried about though,” Chat said running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, not even gonna argue with you on that one.”

……………………………………….

Mar’i raced over Damian’s room and threw the door open. “We have a problem!”

“Oh, we have a problem do we?” Damian asked glaring at his niece. Mar’i looked at his room a picture had about a dozen throwing knives in it. Mar’i looked closer and saw it was a picture of Chat Noir. “The only problem we have is you not knowing how to knock,” Damian said dusting himself off getting up to close the door on Mar’i.

“You might want to know that I saw them kissing on the roof of the school, it looked pretty serious,” Mar’i said before she went to leave the room.

“We need to end him.”

“No, we need to make sure that he’s good enough for Jon and then let Jon decide. Jon’s a big boy, he can handle himself,” Mar’i said looking away.

Damian looked at her before smiling. “Someone has a crush, and it’s not Jon. Who’s the special lady Mar’i?” 

“Shut up Damian, and don’t tell my dad!” Mar’i yelled.

“Don’t tell dad what?” Dick asked standing in the doorway with Kory. Jon just walked out of his room. Damian and Mar’i looked at each other.

“Jon has a boyfriend!” they yelled together. Dick and Kory looked at each other and then at Jon who was staring at his best friends in horror.

“Mar’i’s a lesbian!” Jon yelled pointing at her.

“Next thing I know one of you is going to tell me that demon spawn has a girlfriend!” Dick yelled trying to calm the kids down.

“I actually do have a girlfriend,” Damian added.

“Too much, oh my God it’s too much.”


	6. Crush Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish the lyric of you know it. My problems were myriad.

“Alright, Damian your confession is the one that I’m most surprised about so you go first who is she and how did you meet?” Dick said.

“Remember that mission with the Titans, the one where Slade was going to kill everyone?” Damian asked as they all went into flashback mode.

.................................

“Yo Dick get your tiny ass in here!” Wally yelled standing at the doomsday device at the top of the Eiffel tower.

“Hey my ass is fantastic!” Dick yelled booting Wally out of the room.

“Yeah, totally not going to say anything about that cause I’ll be killed but sure man,” Wally said leaving the room as Dick disabled the device.

“We must put as much difference between us and the Titans as possible everyone move out and get to populated areas,” Dick said grabbing Kory, Mar’i and Jon leaving Wally, Damian, and Garfield. Wally and Damian walked close to a school and Wally walked into the bakery next door. Garfield had turned into a fly and went who knows where. 

Damian was looking at a girl who was struggling to talk to a boy. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the two. Something about this girl was drawing him in. Jon was across the street with Mar’i each of them wearing sunglasses and looking at him through them. The boy got into his car and the girl turned around and bumped into Damian. They got to talking and became friends.

Damian had introduced her to his family months later but not as his girlfriend but as a designer named Marinette. They had started dating a month after they met. 

.................................

“Well, I mean she is making Kory’s wedding dress and she seems really sweet,” Dick looked at Kory who still seemed salty about Wally complementing her fiance’s butt. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes seemed to be glowing brighter with every passing second. “Babe! Innocent complement between bros!” Dick said trying to calm Kory down.

“Fine,” Kory said before looking at the kids that were all gagging. “Mar’i my little bumgorf, how about you?”

“Okay remember Donna?” Mar’i started.

“YOUR FIRST GIRL CRUSH WAS ON MY BEST ADULT FRIEND?” Dick asked not upset but a little shocked.

“No! DAD GROSS! She took me shopping one time and a guy asked me out but I was more into the girl walking in his group of friends. That was when I knew and I asked Donna about it and made her swear not to tell you until I was sure,” Mar’i said smiling.

“That was actually really sweet,” Dick said calming down. “Alright your turn kiddo.” 

“Conner was always the one with powers so when I went on Titans missions I always had fun. I would often come to Paris for relaxation, I met two heroes called themselves Ladybug and Chat Noir, they knew everything about me. Chat Noir was always open with me and I told him about not feeling accepted in my own family which made him tell me about his father and not having any freedom. We bonded and then I disappeared. Now I’m back and I don’t... I feel... I...” Jon couldn’t finish and started crying. Dick got up from the chair he was sitting in and hugged Jon.

“You don’t have to if it’s too hard for you Jon, we understand,” Dick said. Dick was always too understanding, maybe that was his super power.

“Dick, I have to tell you something,” Jon looked down.

“Go for it,” Dick looked at him like he was his own kid.

“I think I’m in love. Like not little kid in love but like head over heels swooning please don’t break my heart kind of love,” Jon said and Dick just smiled down at him.

“I know how you feel kid, I’ve been in love with a girl since she was twenty and I was nineteen and she told me that she was having a baby. Now look at me, I’m thirty-two and I have an amazing kid that I have never been more proud of. I’m proud of you too Jon, it takes a lot of guts to stand here and tell me these things but know that you are always safe with me,” Dick said before Jon hugged him.

“Thank you.”

“Now go get that man tiger, I don’t really know how going out with someone that has a mask works but I can always look into it for you.” Jon shook his head before flying out his window. He looked up and saw Chat Noir on a rooftop, with a girl. That was when Jon’s heart broke and Hawkmoth now had new fuel.

.................................

“I already told you Lila, I’m not interested in a liar like you,” Chat said pushing off Lila’s hands.

“Oh, I know,” she looked over his shoulder and when he turned around all he saw were two red eyes.


	7. Akuma Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> answer for finish the lyric my problems were myriad. I was having my period. It's from Heathers it's a good musical.

Dick looked out the window and saw Jon in his Superboy gear but it wasn’t his normal gear. Where it was supposed to be blue it was black and red was purple and yellow was navy. “Shit! Get down!” Dick yelled and the Graysons plus Damian hit the floor when Chat Noir was punched through the window.

“What the f*ck is going on in here on this day?” Mar’i said using humor as a shield. 

“Jon, no,” Kory said curling into Dick’s arms scared. 

“Jonathan Samuel Lane Kent El, I command you stop this foolishness right now,” Mar’i said standing in front of Jon her hand extended with a purple glow to her whole body.

“Move Mar’i, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said before gasping in pain.

“Hawkmoth is talking to him, Jon, you can reject him. Please for me, I love you!” Chat yelled holding Jon’s face in his hands.

“If you want this to be over then give me your miraculous, that’s the only way that this is going to end,” Jon said eyes glowing black. He reached his arm up to punch Chat.

“Jon! Please don’t do this! This was all just a big misunderstanding!” Chat yelled.

“Maybe you’re right,” Jon said going to grab Chat Noir’s hand. He kissed him, pulled off his ring and flew outside the window.

“My son, my son was Chat Noir this whole time!” Hawkmoth said looking through Jon’s eyes.

Jon flew off and was stopped by Ladybug.

“Alright tell me your weird supervillain name then we can get this overwi... Jon!” Ladybug said surprised. Jon started crying.

“It was horrible, Chat... he... he was kissing another girl. So I made it so that he couldn’t be Chat Noir anymore,” Jon said before smiling tossing the ring up and down.

“Jon, you shouldn’t have done that,” she swung her yoyo at him and it wrapped around his wrist showing off a weaved bracelet that Mar’i had made him. She pulled him with her yoyo and grabbed the bracelet ripping it in half. She called out her lucky charm and captured the akuma.

The ring was still in his hand when he transformed back.

“Jon, what do you remember?” Ladybug asked.

“The boy behind that mask, his father is Hawkmoth. Chat was with someone else though and that’s what really stings right now,” Jon flew beside her sadly going back to the hotel. 

Superboy landed on the floor and looked up to see his father, mother, and brother. Conner did not look pleased but his parents were worried and hugging him.

“Um, yeah I’m fine now guys all I have is a broken heart,” Jon said looking at Adrien and he went to give him back the ring.

“Lila and I aren’t together Jon, she was doing that to make you upset and to make a strong akuma that he knew would at least be able to get my miraculous. The only person I love is about this all,” he said bringing his hand down to Jon’s height. “he’s a little nerdy, has no self esteem for how ridiculously hot he is, and loved to listen to hero stories told by the one who always secretly loved him,” Adrien finished making Jon blush.

“I have to tell you something really important and it can’t wait, I know who Hawkmoth is... he’s your father,” Jon said and Adrien froze. “He knows who you are too and it’s all my fault,” Jon said before Adrien took his hand and told him that they needed to talk.

.......................................

Dick looked at Clark and Conner who stared as their little one left with a boy that they hardly knew.

“Guys, chillax, he’s a good kid plus he said he loves Jon, like LOVES him, nothing bad is going to happen. 

It was all over the news that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth and that his son was innocent since Jon had come to an agreement with Adrien that that was the only thing he had to do for Adrien to forgive him and it wasn’t like he was really mad in the first place. 

Together they went to Lila and told her that her lies would all be exposed if she ever messed with them again. When she threatened to call Hawkmoth they said he was going down.


	8. Double Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish the lyric Being young and female doesn't mean that I'm an easy mark, I've been swimming with piranhas I don't need a shark.

Jon looked at his clock it was eight pm which meant that Chat would be picking him up for their last night together.

Jon stared off into space thinking about everything that had happened this week, Conner treated him like a little brother, his parents said they loved him, he got a boyfriend, he found out his boyfriend’s identity, and his boyfriend’s dad is an evil terrorist. 

“Superbabe?” Chat asked from Jon’s window. Jon looked over to his window and smiled.

“Just mourning my last night in Paris,” Jon said walking over to Chat. It was time.

....................................

Gabriel had never transformed back after everyone had found out who he was. Nooroo was whining for food and needed to detransform. Adrien, his own son was Chat Noir and not only that but had a boyfriend a boyfriend that he had hurt and that made Gabriel feel like a dick. He never wanted to hurt his son or anyone that he would say “I love you” to.

When he found out about his son, he had been pissed at first but ended up thinking that there was no way to complete his mission until his son’s boyfriend tricked him and got the miraculous without hurting him. 

Now Jon knew who he was, Gabriel knew it was risky to give someone with powers even more power but it had to be done. Gabriel never thought Jon would remember though so when he saw a post from the Kent’s about Hawkmoth’s real identity that was when he knew that his relationship with his son was beyond repair.

....................................

Marinette was nervous but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. Her old crush and her boyfriend’s best friend were together and one of their dads was a superhero the other was a terrorist. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Marinette did you see the news?” Kagami asked stepping in lone next to her to walk over to the hotel.

“Yeah, I feel bad for Adrien but there’s nothing we can really do. It’s up to the heroes to stop this,” Marinette responded before opening up the door to the hotel room.

“Oh, hello young ones, we were just going to discuss the plans. I don’t believe we have met, I am Kory,” Kory said shaking Kagami’s hand and it was at that moment Mar’i walked out of her room.

“MOM!” Mar’i yelled turning bright red. Dick and Jon just laughed at her anguish. 

“Kagami doesn’t know but I was thinking about giving her the dragon miraculous back so this will be good,” Marinette said and Kagami smiled softly.

Introductions were shared and then the plan.

“This technology will last for around five hours, that is all the time we have to clear Adrien of anything and stop Hawkmoth, got it,” Dick said putting a charm on Jon’s neck. “You will act as Chat Noir but you have to be in and out of there got it?” Dick asked and Jon nodded.

Dick muttered something in some different language and Jon was then a couple inches taller, had dark blonde hair, and electric green eyes. He wasn’t like Adrien at all but that didn’t matter they had the basics down now.

“I wish we could help you guys out with this but we made an agreement with Bruce that there would be no funny business in Paris,” Dick said pulling Mar’i close.

“I think I have something that might be able to help you guys out,” Marinette said holding out a bracelet to Mar’i. “This is the tiger miraculous for now it will be a disguise from who you really are so you can use your powers and Kagami, don’t think I forgot about you,” Marinette said holding out the choker.

....................................

When Gabriel came out of his lair he saw his son and four heroes.

“Father, this needs to stop now. Just give it up,” Adrien said as calm as he could.

“I can’t Adrien, this is for your mother. With that wish I would bring her back so move out of my way,” Gabriel said going to walk away but a starbolt stopped him in his place.

“No, either you give up your miraculous or you get fried,” Mar’i said embracing Nightstar.

“She’s right father, if you give it up willingly it will be better for you, for all of us,” Adrien said it seemed like he was begging at this point.

“What about you Adrien and what about Chat Noir?” Gabriel asked his son and Jon is disguise.

“I am not Adrien Agreste, you must be mistaken. You spent these years running from everything now just had it over while I’m feline generous,” Jon said throwing in a cat pun for good measure.

“Adrien think about what you are asking me to do here. I want to meet your boyfriend and I want him to meet your mother too, I don’t want him to think you’re broken,” Gabriel said grasping at straws.

“I wish he had never met you father,” Adrien said kicking his father in the side before grabbing the moth brooch. “It’s over.”


	9. Live Your Life

Living a good life is the best way to get revenge on someone that wrongs you, so why does Adrien feel empty inside when his father is finally defeated and he has to boy of his dreams sleeping next to him.

Adrien was going to America to live with the Graysons who said that they would be happy to take care of him. Marinette said that she would come visit since she now owned all of the miraculous.

Everything was going to be OK but what if it wasn’t. What if things didn’t work out with Jon in America and he was stuck there living a horrible life with a constant reminder of what he missed out on.

Adrien looked at his ring and Jon turned over.

“Get some sleep, we leave tomorrow,” Jon said before looking up at his boyfriend’s face that had tear marks on it. “Adrien, you know you can talk to me right? There’s no need to try and be brave through all of this, you have people who care about you. You have Kagami, Mar’i, Marinette, Kory, Dick, me, and even Damian after he comes around about us dating, you can talk to me cause some of us know how it feels to loose someone we care about.” 

Adrien sighed at pulled Jon in close. “I’m happy with just you,” Adrien said kissing the top of Jon’s head.

“Alright then get some sleep you sap,” Jon said snuggling into Adrien’s chest.

....................................

Everyone was walking to the plane and Adrien looked back at Paris one more time, it wasn’t like he was never coming there again but it felt like he was leaving behind something big.

The plane took off and touched the ground in what felt like minutes. They got off the plane and got into a car that drove off to a huge building in the shape of a T.

People were standing outside the door waiting for them.

“Welcome back demon, our fearless leader, princess, superbaby, and butt,” a green boy said.

“Very inventive Gar,” Dick said laughing at his nickname. Wally called him ass all the time when they were younger but every time a kid on the team called him that he got all defensive.

“Who’s the stray?” Gar asked pointing to Adrien.

“A man who I am planning on killing if his room is anywhere near Jon’s,” Damian said growling at Dick.

“He’s someone from Paris, he has powers and his father was a villain but he was a hero. We proved him innocent and now he mind of lives with us,” Dick said and Raven gave him side eye.

“You’re turning into Bruce,” she said before going to shake Adrien’s hand. “I’m Raven this is Gar and Jaime.”

Adrien smiled at her shaking her hand. “I’m Adrien.” Jon took Adrien’s other hand and dragged him inside.

“Hand holding already?” Jaime asked looking at Mar’i.

“They slept together last night too,” Mar’i said and the other teens just looked after the two boys mouths dropped.

Gar just took a picture of the two and posted it with the tag: No longer a Super virgin.

Not even two seconds later, Jon’s phone was blowing up with texts from the Justice League asking about his virginity.

Jon opened his window and flew out landing behind Gar.

“Hey Gar?” Jon asked nicely.

“What’s up Supey?” Gar asked.

“I’M A VIRGIN!” Jon yelled making the entire team laugh. Gar looked around and grabbed Mar’i’s shoulders.

“You said they slept together!” Gar yelled.

“Yeah, they snuggled it was adorable, I even have a picture,” Mar’i said pulling out her phone and an alarm went off on her phone and the other’s phones started going off too.

“Dr. Light is back and up to no good,” Dick said and the kids went to put on their uniforms.

“Alright, Chat, Superboy, Robin, and Beast Boy this one is all yours,” Dick said. It was only Dr. Light and he wanted to test Chat’s powers on normal villains.

....................................

Twenty minutes later and Light was back in jail and Chat didn’t even have to use his power. 

“You’re going to be a great addition to this team Chat,” Gar said laughing.

They went back to the Tower and got ready for bed. Jon snuck into Adrien’s room in the middle of the night to see Adrien was awake and reading articles about his father or Hawkmoth.

“You shouldn’t be reading those,” Jon said hugging Adrien from behind over his chair.

“I’m just scared Jon, he had a choice and he choose wrong, what if I do the same and end up hurting people?” Adrien asked Jon.

“You could never hurt anyone Adrien, this is your life not your father’s,” Jon said smiling at Adrien. Jon laid down on Adrien’s bed looking at his phone as Adrien changed into his pajamas before laying down next to him.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Adrien said kissing Jon.

“I love you too Adrien,” Jon said before falling asleep. Adrien watched him for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and wrapping an arm around him.

“It’s my life.”

....................................


End file.
